Breadstix and Brittany
by glitterandgrease
Summary: Santana and Brittany are now in a serious commited relationship, and Brittany works nights at a restaurant as a waitress. Set after high school. I suck at descriptions, read for possible laughs?
1. Chapter 1

"We haven't been out in the longest time!" Brittany exclaimed as she reached for Santana's hand.

"It's true. I'm so excited! Where are you taking me?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Oh, you'll see." Brittany responded. "I think you'll like it. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready to go where you're going." Santana giggled.

As they opened the door, they realized it was raining. Brittany quickly grabbed an umbrella and held it over Santana's head. They walked down the street, and entered Breadstix.

"Wow!" Santana said, dumbfounded. She knew that it must have taken ages for Brittany to book the reservation.  
As they walked into the restaurant, a waiter came and showed the two to the private back room of Breadstix. But as they walked in, a thought occurred to Santana.

"Shit." Santana muttered. She didn't have anything to carry some bread home in, as was her usual routine.

Brittany ordered for the both of them, and Santana sat there, distracted. "How am I going to take some bread sticks home?" she wondered. The thought haunted her through the whole dinner.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, noting Santana's distraught look.

"Mhm." Santana murmured quietly.

"Okay." Brittany said. "Well, I'm going to go to the washroom. I'll be right back."

Santana nodded her head. As soon as Brittany left, she threw some bread sticks in her purse. She couldn't take as many as she usually did, but one basket would have to do. One... Four... Nine... Oh no! There was one stick left in the basket, and it wouldn't fit in her purse!

Santana had a solution. She could put it up there. But could she? No, that was so wrong! How could she ever fathom doing that? But at the same time, it would work. But did she have the time before Brittany came back from the bathroom? She quickly took everything off and stuck it in. Oh my... she thought. It felt surprisingly... good.

"I'm back!" Brittany yelped in a singsong voice.

"Welcome back!" Santana jolted up from her seat.

"Well, I'll pay this time, since you got the shrimp. It wouldn't be right to make you pay." Brittany said jokingly. She got up from her seat, and Santana quickly followed. She had all this energy being released inside. Who would have thought that carbs could burn themselves?

When they got home, Santana put all the bread sticks except for one on the counter. She ran to the bathroom, she needed relief. Santana locked the door and ran the bread stick in and out until she couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into one of the most intense orgasms of her life. But she got tired, so she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Santana…?" Brittany knocked on the bathroom door. But there was no reply. Confused, she assumed that she had ended up in the wrong house, and left to look for her girlfriend.

The next morning, Santana woke up. She began to realize and accept all the feelings that she had for bread. Was it cheating? Can I get a yeast infection? Santana wondered. The feelings that she had weren't for a person, so she decided that it was fine. She just had to hide the feelings. It was a temporary thing! Santana decided to get dressed, and go to work. On her way out, she bumped into Brittany, coming back into the house.

"I found you!" Brittany cried.

Santana realized that Brittany thought she was missing when she was in the bathroom the whole time. She felt horrible, and even worse because of the bread. But the bread made her feel so good! She decided to make breakfast for Brittany. Bacon, eggs, NO TOAST. She needed to clear her mind of all kinds of bread. At that moment, Brittany entered the washroom.

"Santana, why is there a soggy bread stick on the floor?" she asked.

Alright so I know this fic is a little off the wall, but it ends well i promise (I've already got it planned out). My friend and I started writing it for fun, but i thought others might enjoy it. This is (our) first fic so please feedback is appreciated. Please story alert, comment ect. It's really really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, I'm hommmeeeeeee!" Santana called as she walked through the door to their apartment.

Brittany got up to greet her by the door wrapping her arms around her and murmuring in her ear "I thought I was in the wrong house again. Where have you been all day?"

Santana kissed her on the cheek. "Britt, I told you I had to go to the doctor."

Brittany looked at her blankly and cocked her head to the side.

"Remember? My skin has been all itchy; I had to go get an allergy test."

Brittany's eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh yeah, how'd it go babe? I hope you're not allergic to any of your favourite foods?" Brittany and Santana snickered at the running joke between them.

"Well, actually my second favourite food… I have a gluten allergy" Tears came to Santana's eyes as she said it. "We can't have bread in the house."

Brittany walked over to the cupboard and started emptying it of bread products. "We can't have you getting sick Santana; here let me get rid of all this and you go take a nice hot shower. You've had a long day."

"I was just about to suggest that Britt, you know me so well" Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead and made her way to the washroom backpack in hand.

Brittany turned around and briefly wondered why Santana was bringing her backpack into the washroom, but she didn't let it bother her. Santana had always had been the sensible one. She busied herself with cleaning the kitchen and started humming to herself.

Santana locked the door to the washroom and immediately unzipped her backpack.  
_**  
Those tears were a nice touch Santana, good thing you've always been such a great actress.**_

Santana hadn't gone to the doctor that day; she'd made the whole thing up so that she would have an excuse to remove all bread from the house. She couldn't let anything jeopardize her relationship with Brittany.  
_**  
Besides… this is just… a phase. Yeah that's what it is.**__  
_  
But as she pulled a French baguette out of her backpack she knew she was lying to herself. On her way home a pastry shop had caught Santana's eye, and well, she had ended up making a purchase.  
She turned the water up loud to muffle any sound entering or escaping the washroom. Santana caressed the French bread and whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. For all of us"

If you want to creep us on tumblr our URL's are: awkwardsophieisawkward and totsexuality


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's car was in the shop, she'd totaled it last week after Santana thought she saw a bush shaped like a unicorn. She had squealed and grabbed Brittany's arm, causing her to lose control of the vehicle. It was nice that Brittany's parents were still paying for their daughter's car insurance because god knows if they weren't Santana and Brittany would've been homeless a long time ago because of the "incidents" they'd had.

The events from earlier in the week brought Santana to where she was now, picking Brittany up from her late night waitressing job at the diner. Not that she really minded, in fact she secretly loved chauffeuring Brittany around (they got to spend more time together that way).

In the beginning they had been upset when Brittany didn't get hired for the job at Breadstix, because it would've meant better hours, better pay, and not to mention free food. But after the recent events in Santana's personal life, she was happy with the way things had turned out.

"Hey, how's my favourite girlfriend?" Brittany asked as she jumped in the passenger seat and planted a kiss on Santana's lips.

"I'm your only girlfriend… unless there's something about the girls at work you aren't telling me about?" Santana joked. "I'm good, how was your shift?"

"Tiring, a big family came in tonight. They had 4 young kids so it was a lot of work. They were so cute though" Brittany sighed "It made me want children." She rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Babe, I can't drive with your head like that." Santana chuckled nervously.

_**The last thing I need to be hearing about right now is having kids. I don't even know what I want.**_

"Do you want me to make you some Kraft Dinner when we get home Britt?"

"Oh no, that's alright, I brought home something from the restaurant" Brittany dug through her purse excitedly and pulled out something wrapped in tinfoil.  
…

Santana dropped her keys on the counter as they walked towards the bedroom of their small apartment.

_**You've been really good this week Santana, I think you're finally over that little "phase" or whatever the hell it was.**_

"Britt, wanna watch some television with me? I think we're just in time for So You Think You Can Dance" Santana called from their bedroom.

"Yep, be right in, I just need to heat up my dinner" Brittany popped her food in the microwave, and 2 minutes later made her way over to their bed.  
She sat down next to the brunette, placed her plate on the bedside table and kissed Santana.

"Wha-what the hell is that Britt?" Santana was focused on the plate behind Brittany's shoulder, she broke away from the embrace with a look of horror.

"It's just a meat pie San, jeez!" Brittany seemed to have forgotten about their no breads and/or pastries rule.

"Brittany I'm allergic, we can't have that in the house!" Santana practically shrieked, she was starting to panic.

_**NO. I'm not let anything mess this up. Why can't Brittany and I ever just have it simple?**_

Brittany looked from Santana to the plate and back again. She bit her lip, "I'm so sorry Santana, I had a long day, I don't know what I was thinking" She uncrossed her legs and moved closer to Santana, "But I know something that can make it up to you."

They made love, like they had so many times before, but whether Brittany sensed it or not, it was different this time. Santana didn't make eye contact. Her eyes were fixed on something behind Brittany's shoulder.  
And as Santana had one of the best orgasms of her life, her eyes were still fixed on that plate of meat pie. The only thing she could think was…

_**I fucked up.**_

STORY ALERT AND COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. It's much appreciated. Note this story is just for fun.

If we get enough interest we'll continue the story, slready got it planned out, but if people don't want to read it then...


	4. Chapter 4

Santana walks into the living room where Brittany is reading a book about cats.

"Brittany, I have something that I want to talk to you about." She sits down across from her girlfriend.

"Okay Santana, what is it?" Brittany puts down her book and takes off her reading glasses.

"Look, I have to tell you a secret, a secret that I've kept hidden for awhile now," Santana looks at her hands.

"What is it San? You can tell me anything" Brittany tries to take Santana's hand, but she pulls away.

Santana starts, "Brittany, you're the most special person in my life…"

"Oh my god" Brittany gasps "Santana are you pregnant? I saw a stork outside our window yesterday and-"

"No no, It's just that, we've known each other since we were five, and you've always been so strong and worked so hard. In school, you always tried your hardest even though it wasn't really your thing. You've always done exactly what you believed in Brittany, no matter what other people thought. And I've always struggled to do that in my own life." Santana's voice hitched in her throat.

"San, where are you going with this? You're the strongest person I know." Confusion clouds Brittany's eyes.

"Brittany, I love bread, the way I'm supposed to feel about girls. It's just something that's always been inside of me, and I want to share it with you because I love you, so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. When I'm with bread, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. I've tried so hard to push this feeling away, and keep it locked inside, but everyday just feels like a war. And I walk around so mad at the world, but I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't want to fight anymore, I'm just too tired." Santana finishes her speech and starts sobbing.

Brittany cocks her head to the side; she doesn't understand what just happened.

"San, what are you talking about? If this is about Breadstix closing, we can figure this out. We can do anything together. We're Brittana." Brittany tries to take Santana's hand again, but the Latina stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"I _have _to just be me."

Santana pulls a breadstick out of her pocket and leaves the apartment.

Brittany sits alone in the living room. This is the first time Santana has left her. She doesn't know who to turn to now that the only person who's always believed in her just walked out on her life.

Alright tell me what you guys think. This isn't the end of the story, there's still going to be a few chapters. We'd love to get some suggestions and more reviews. :) thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke up to the beeping of the alarm in her ear.

_**What the hell was that all about?**_

She'd had the weirdest dream last night, something about breadstix, and her and Brittany breaking up… but she couldn't really remember. It was slipping away from her already.

The Latina walked into the kitchen to see Brittany reading the newspaper.

"Hey babe." Santana yawned as she walked towards the blonde and kissed her sloppily on the lips. "We're still doing our date night tonight right?"

Brittany put down the paper and peered quizzically at her girlfriend, "Of course San, Why, are you sick? I can call and cancel the reservation?"

"No no Britt, I'm fine, just remind me to bring my extra-large purse okay?" Santana opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk to use in her coffee. "It's just; you know how I like my breadstix. I need to bring some home so that we can eat them together afterwards. I loves me some breadstix, I always need extras." Santana refilled Brittany's cup with coffee and sat across from her at the small kitchen table.

"I'm so excited for our date Britt, we haven't really had one is so long."

"I'm excited too San." The blonde smiled at the Latina and grabbed her hand from across the table, jokingly placing a napkin over their joined limbs.

"I love you so much Brittany."

"I love you too."

Alright that's the end. Please please please tell me what you guys think! I think maybe the ending was a little rushed but I'm basically not going to have a computer for the next moth so I wanted to finish it up. I haven't gotten many reviews, but I've gotten some story alerts and stuff. Anyways, I'd really appreciate some reviews to hear your thoughts and stuff. I have another multi chapter fic (not a parody this time) that I'm planning on posting in September... But I don't know whether my writing is even good or not. I really appreciate everything!


End file.
